The Sweetest Sin Series
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: written for grangerblack100 sin prompt JK Rowling owns everything recognizable
1. Hermione's Sin

The wild haired witch known as Hermione Granger was walking to the Order library to research a discovery recently made about the Hecroux. The moment she arrived at her destination all things relating to the order left her mind when she saw the headquarters owner Sirius Black. He was sitting in a chair reading a book, trying to fill his time. It was not many places where he could go, he was an escaped criminal, trapped in his own home. As sinful as it was Hermione could not help but be glad, it meant that he was always with her.


	2. Sirius Sins

Sirius Black was in his usual haunt these days, this time with a book of Jane Austin. Reading normally helped him go away from the prison of his home and mind and be transported someplace else for a time. It also gave him a place to go to have some time for himself, no one came there, well except for Hermione Granger through two long years they became good friends. Somehow along the line his feelings began to grow deeper. He was not sure at this point if it was true love or that he missed a touch of a woman.


	3. Hermione's Sinful Need

Hermione was tired of not knowing how Sirius truly felt about her. She was looking at herself in the mirror, she had her favorite red sundress on with the exception of a bra. The dress was perfect show her body perfectly to help her with her experiment. She then went to the library looking for a book knowing full well that Sirius would be there. She smiled at him and went behind a bookcase where she would have a good view of his sinful reaction to her. She left smiling as she started to work out a plan to approach him.


	4. More Sirius Sins

Sirius Black was once again taking refuge in his usual haunt this days. Sirius was not a stranger to sin or wanting to share it with a witch. What disturbed him was that this witch was no ordinary witch, she was Hermione Granger. He was struck By the fact after he dreamed about pealing off that dress and worshiping her bare breasts he felt an ache that he never felt before when he woke to find his bed empty. Being with her would truly be the sweetest sin if she agrees. Judging by the look she gave him recently she just might.


	5. Hermione's Present and Future Sins

Hermione decided that she would be straightforward with Sirius, he was her friend and he deserved that much. The next day she saw him in the library as usual with a book. She walked up to him. "Hello Sirius" . He looked up and smiled" Are there any dictionaries in the library?" with a confused look he said"No not at all. What were you planning on looking up?" She walked up to him and leaned over to give him a good look at her cleavage. "Sin" Sirius grinned " Meaning or conduct?" Conduct." Well little girl you asked the right man"


	6. Sins or Pleasures?

"…the meaning of sin" …"meaning or conduct?"

Hermione Granger of all people propositioned him. In such alluring way That he could not turn it down. She was his apt pupil from that day forward, eager to learn everything that he had learned of in his lifetime. They said nothing of their affair to anyone, knowing it would not be received well. The Order would consider wanting her a sin in itself for many reasons. Hermione was barely eighteen years old,, she was his godson's best friend. Sirius did not care, for the first time in fifteen years he felt whole again in her arms.


	7. Hermione's Early Morning Woes

Hermione was getting out of Sirius's bed early in the morning as she usually Did to sneak back into her room to avoid suspicion when she was struck by The realization that this sinful affair might have not been a good idea after all. It was sex, bloody good sex, but it still remained sex and not making love. She wanted what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had an enduring passionate life together It would probably never happen, he was older, he was a free spirit, he was a ladies man. However when she was with him he made her feel special and wanted.


	8. Sirius Morning Woes

Sirius always hated this time of the morning when she left his bed. He wished that She would stay with him and forget what others might say if they found out. This particular morning seemed different however. She did not kiss him on the forehead before leaving with a sinful smile. She kissed him like she was saying goodbye to him with a sad look in her eye. She then put on one of his shirts and left without a word. He felt like he was loosing her, he must find out what was wrong before he looses her for good.


	9. Hermione's Sirius Morning Woes

Hermione was at the Burrow kitchen table reading a book wearing shorts tee shirt and barefoot when her secret sin walked in. He was wearing just jeans and he was barefoot. Damn him, he knew how much she liked Him shirtless, it was almost as if he was taunting her. He sat in front of her and started to sip his coffee. The witch could not concentrate in her reading all she saw was his full lips, broad tattooed lightly haired chest taunting her, daring her to touch them. With a frustrated sigh she slammed the book closed and tried to leave the room.


	10. Sirius Revelations

Sirius saw that he was having the desired sinful effect that he was hoping for. When she was turning to go he got up took her by the shoulders and kissed her passionately. "Sirius no, they are going to see" "I don't care who sees, I love you and I don't care who knows" "You don't love me I am a convenient warm body to keep you occupied." Sirius winced when he heard the bitter sad note in her tone. "How can you say that? After everything we have done together?" "Sex, Sirius just sex. You never made love to me"


	11. Sins Relvealed

Hermione saw the lust burning in Sirius's eyes but she was touched to see that there was also love there too. Maybe there was hope after all. He grabbed her scooped her in her arms just while Remus and Ginny were walking in. "Morning Moony ,Ginny . Excuse me while I go shag the love of my life"As he walked by their shocked faces to take her to his bed and showed her how dearly he did love was finally convinced after the second time of making love that he was truly sincere with his affections.


	12. Life's Sweetest Sins

The last battle was approaching and Hermione was not as afraid as she could have been. She was safe and secure in Sirius's love so she did not fear what was coming. The Order soon found out of their affair after Sirius's proclamation to Remus and Ginny. They did not disappoint when they reacted the way that was predicted. Only Remus and Ginny were on their side. Hermione was saddened but her spirits where lifted when she heard these wonderful words"Hermione Granger will you marry me?" She of course answered "Yes Sirius, I will" Love truly was the sweetest sin of all.


End file.
